


沙漏

by cccl



Category: TWICE - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-09 18:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20999495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cccl/pseuds/cccl





	沙漏

01

这个学期有转校生。

透过琥珀色的水瓶，窗外张牙舞爪的太阳光温驯了许多，蜜一样地被装载到玻璃瓶内。

名井南托着腮，右眼皮上覆着蜂蜜的颜色，左眼微微抖动了下，还是没能耐受得住睡意。因为她昨天为了补暑假作业很迟才睡。照理说，此举不该出现在优等生那儿。如果不是她打定主意开学后充当坏学生不交作业的话。

最后几天她又想，都高三了，这样未免太幼稚。

转学生就是这个时候来的。

她的声音像蜂蜜，没有窥见究竟长相如何之前，蜂蜜慢慢地淋到牛奶里，它们相互融合，冒出了极其甜美的气味——

便是名井南对凑崎纱夏的第一印象。当然，过后很多年她想到凑崎纱夏，都是蜂蜜牛奶，后来还有微醺的果酒。

反正通通是又甜又醇的东西。

“……我叫凑崎纱夏，姓氏果然不太常见吧，虽然这个时候转学过来有点奇怪，但还是想跟大家好好相处~”

女孩子尾音上翘，因而给了名井难缠的印象。当她眼皮上的光晕终于消失、转换为模模糊糊的画面后，凑崎已经坐到她旁边的位置、两个人隔了过道。

该说些什么、还是什么都不说？

“我说不定会喜欢你。”

这是什么连续剧的开头就播放的下集预告。

转学生微微侧头，笑意很浓、却没有蔓延到眼底，故而颇为轻浮的样子。好在声音压得极低，甚至有那么一瞬间让名井认为是错觉。于是她翻开课本，花了好几秒才到指定的页数。

“名井同学”，她不知是从课本上看到的名字、或者是桌角的试卷，反正念起来就像熟识多年的朋友，“请多指教”。

“嗯，凑崎同学也是。”

凑崎歪过头去看，视线里的人只有刹那的惊讶，很快被平静得没有波澜的面庞所替代。那是温和的、疏离的表情，闭上眼后有浓重的黑眼圈，微翘的上唇是非常适合接吻的形状。

被初次见面的人这样子说了竟也不生气。

真的好奇怪。

名井的桌子上堆着些课本和资料书，从角落里探出一角的试卷被主人发现后迅速折叠收好，收纳进抽屉整齐地堆着了。怎么看都是有强迫症的人、或许还有洁癖也说不定。

她坦然地沐浴在凑崎的注视下，可能压根就没有当一回事。只是照老师的要求将课本翻到指定页数，笔记规整又娟秀，规规矩矩地没有跳脱到下一行。

要是名井说“凑崎同学不要看我了”或者是“你应该认真听讲”之类的，就比较方便搭话。可是旁边的人除了刘海垂下来遮住眼睛的时候伸手稍微拨了拨，其余时间都不见有什么多余的动作。

私立贵族学校的校服虽说是简单的白衬衫和及膝的裙子，偏偏名井整理领口时，像什么华贵的衣服般。

凑崎衬衫的下摆塞在裙子里，接近锁骨位置的两颗纽扣松松地垂着。她的手指捏着扣子，周围来搭话的同学语调轻轻柔柔的。唔，果然是贵族学校，她这样想。因为在国外倒一直是普通的学校，温吞的说话方式多少让人有些不习惯。

她倚着课桌，校服勒紧了，勾勒出纤瘦的背部线条，只有脸上肉嘟嘟的，笑的时候两颊肉会抬升起来，很容易感染周围的人。

“凑崎同学一直待在国外吗？”

“也没有”，她说，“父母去国外时非要带上我，好不容易才回来，我还是比较喜欢这里”。

她所在的窗台边有太阳光在课桌上游移，这会儿正好蹭着她的头顶，碎发毛茸茸的，光线让肤质呈现出透明感。凑崎眯起了眼睛。

“凑崎同学有喜欢的人吗？”

不知是哪位同学问的，打破了教室里向来沉静的氛围。

“或许有吧，一见钟情？但是我只会爱上喜欢我的人。”

她顺利地看到仿佛对周遭毫无兴趣的人转过头来，可也不过是一小会。

下午最后的课是班主任藤井的，是个戴着黑框眼镜的年轻男性，下课匆匆忙忙整理教案的同时眼镜滑到鼻梁中央，他朝着名井招招手，示意她过来。

“名井，你带凑崎去学校里逛逛吧，要是对社团感兴趣也去看看好了。”

“好。”

名井小幅度地点了头。

她把袖子挽到手肘处，站在教室门口等了会凑崎。

“为什么是名井同学？”

“可能因为我是学生会的吧。”

“欸，我还以为你更喜欢一个人待着”，凑崎说完双手合十地道歉，“对不起，是不是有点失礼了”。

“还好，如果凑崎同学没有忽然说什么奇怪的东西的话。”

原来对方听到了啊。

凑崎又说了抱歉、抱歉，看上去倒没有反省的意思。

学校里道路两旁的树木都有些年纪了，只有弯折得太厉害才会被修剪，基本上保持原样，给过于规整的校园添加了自由的元素。凑崎看到名井身上的光斑，她们在光影间穿过。

不晓得对方在想什么，看起来就像初中时看的小说里美型又忧郁的男二。

她踩了闷声不语的人的影子。

“凑崎同学想入什么社团？”

“你有推荐的吗？”

“要自己喜欢的才比较好。”

小气鬼，说着冠冕堂皇的话结果稍稍错开几步、就避免了影子被人踩着。

不知不觉凑崎已经走到了名井前方，想着对方无论如何才是向导，她于是转过身来，倒退着往前，两边的树慢慢倒退的感觉很奇妙。

“凑崎同学，小心一点。”

无从判断对方有没有着急，凑崎只知道差点倒转着倾斜的视角里，名井拉着了她的手。

“看来你至少不太适合舞蹈社之类的。”

那个人慢慢悠悠地说。

很快就被放开了手。

02

“这个学期南的班级有什么好玩的事情吗？”

“没有”，名井将提式书包带子捋回肩膀才开口，“哦，不过来了个转学生”。

“哦”，也不算什么有趣的事，平井想。

被她往前踢的石子往前绕了弯，没有滚出去很远。

本学期又没有和名井南分到同个班级。平井其实是想说这个，但不知怎么的，话语藏藏掖掖，吞了回去。

“桃今天晚上有街舞表演吧，我可以去吗？”

“你不去那些场所会比较好。”

名井没有说话，她只是抓紧了平井的手，在铁轨横过的红绿灯口迅速跑过，身后的信号灯闪了两下，变成了红色的。

她们没有马上停止奔跑，往前的惯性又冲出去好几米，最后平井扯住了对方——

“算了，南想去的话也可以。”

虽然都是相同款式的校服，名井略显宽大的衬衫罩在身上就像童话书里西方国家的小王子，而平井衬衫半束进裙子的打扮怎么看都有些吊儿郎当。

被说了“momoling，晚上见”，平井才意识到又到了分岔路口。发小难得像以前同样，兴奋的时候声音会尖一些，露出了孩子气的模样。

“嗯。”

她的视线掠过已经差不多高的发小的头顶，以前通常会摸摸对方的脑袋。

当平井回想的时候，名井已经走出去好几米了，渐渐被柚子一样的天色吞噬，连轮廓都温柔得过分。

不过约定的时间就在不久后的晚上，所以还好。平井没有追上去，调转了方向往家里走。

结果换上了私服的发小还是乖乖小孩的模样，她扎着的马尾穿过棒球帽的后边，余下的碎发翘在后颈。

“桃就穿这样？”

她挑了挑眉，印象里跳街舞的应该穿得更宽大。

“待会过去再换。”

地下街到了晚上逐渐热闹起来。

本来乐队平井桃也想参与，结果吼了几嗓子觉得不适合，当然乐器的话又太细致。还是舞蹈比较随性自由，她一直喜欢，参加了学校的舞蹈社之外，偶尔和认识的朋友到地下街表演。

呼——

周遭的空气都带着喧嚣的因子，鼓动她的细胞。

她们去得比较早，所以在简易舞台下方还有前排位置，不一会儿就开始渐渐聚拢人群。平井想了想，还是从后台跑出来，叮嘱对方要注意点。她已经换上了宽松的T恤，尚且没有化妆，两手插在衣服兜兜里，布料自然而然就垂下去了。

“知道了，桃今天有点儿婆婆妈妈的”，名井装作嫌弃地撇了撇嘴。可事实上临近了舞台的平井和平常确实不太一样，身上慵慵懒懒的气质扫了干净，眉眼间聚拢了些英气。

“哦”，平井没有多说。

要是小时候的话，被逗弄几下大抵要真的哭丧着脸以为名井是真的在嫌弃自己——

黏糊糊的相处、哭起来皱巴巴的脸，这些仿佛都是久远的记忆，而名井那会儿总是叫她“momoling”。

周围吵吵嚷嚷的，没有演唱会上规整的应援方式，有的是吹口哨和压得尖细的嗓音。平井看向台下，细胞也在欢呼的人群和热闹的音乐中骚动起来。

只有舞蹈是自由的。

她会忘掉一切麻烦的现实。

“呜呼——”

欢呼声由台下传来，平井在倒过来时露出了一截肚皮，紧致的腹肌惹来了女孩子热切的目光。

她很难在跳舞的过程中分神其他事物。

“你是和小桃一起来的吧，我刚刚看到了。”

“你好，我是她的朋友。”

底下是谁。

好吵，在跟名井南搭讪？

鞋底和舞台摩擦发出了刺耳的声音，平井喘了口气，接下来的好几秒动作较之前机械了许多。

结束后，她听见汗水溅落的声音还有血脉扩张的躁动不安。平井在下一个的乐队表演前跳下舞台，一瞬间引起了旁边小拨人的尖叫，然后人群又渐渐合拢了。

穿过他们，平井看见了名井旁边的人，是认识的同样跳街舞的男生，似乎是大学生，其实她并不是很熟。

“平井，你的朋友好可爱啊，不打算介绍一下吗？”

“她是我的女朋友。”

她感受到汗液顺着下巴钻进宽大的T恤，想了想没有去拉名井的手，却不动声色地挤开了男生。

名井没说什么，只是抓住了发小不知为何缩回去的手。

在即将突破喧闹和躁动的空气，把包围圈甩掉身后之前，名井小声喃喃——

“骗人。”

“南说什么？”

“没什么。”

03

名井南最近有些心不在焉的。

诚然优等生会受到老师的额外眷顾，但不包括长时间不在状态的情况。

“名井，你来回答这个问题。”

第二次被念到名字才反应过来显然不符合她的作风。

名井咬了咬唇，看向四周，收获了一堆惊讶的目光。大小姐们表达情绪多少比较委婉，至少没有恶意的嘲笑。

“老师，名井同学刚刚跟我说身体不舒服，请问我可以带她去医务室吗？”

在话语前添加了“那个……”会凸显出犹豫的成分，凑崎睁着圆溜溜的眼睛，由下至上对着讲台则表现得真诚。

名井几乎都相信了，如果自己不是对方描述的当事人的话。

“去吧，名井同学应该早点说才是。”

年轻的物理老师将书本翻到下一页，轻易相信了转学生的话。

应该不存在替刚认识的同学撒谎的情况吧，他想。

凑崎的手指缠着名井的手腕，骨节硌得人生疼。如果往前看的话，于前方半人距离的凑崎就是难以忽略的存在，比如她侧颈略显苍白的肤色和额角黏着的头发。

医务室的老师询问后，名井张了张唇，想要编织出一个理由，凑崎已经开口了。

“名井同学大概是生理期有点不舒服，可以躺一会吗？”

“当然可以，如果有其他问题再叫我。”

“嗯。”

凑崎乖乖点了头。

“凑崎同学难道是为了偷懒几分钟”，名井倚靠在床边，压低了声线故而有种难以描述的神秘感，只是浪费这样好听的声音说着些毒舌的话。

“我啊，是想确认一件事，名井同学有喜欢的人吧。”

她的舌尖舔过薄薄的上唇，在日光灯下现出了亮莹莹的颜色。

“凑崎同学是从哪儿看出来的？”

“经常看到你和隔壁班的那个……平井同学一起走，你大概不知道自己的表情。”

那是既开心又难过的模样。

名井的眼神里分明堆砌了戒备，冰霜冻结在眼底。

“凑崎同学是想说明什么？”

“呼~猜中了”，转学生嘻嘻笑着，像棉花糖般轻飘飘的语气，咬下去定然很甜。

“还不如早点向平井同学告白怎么样，不尝试就永远不会有结果。”

凑崎纱夏很奇怪。

若是说出于同学间鼓励大胆追爱的话，大可不必偷偷找借口拉她出来，何况凑近了喷洒到耳垂上的热气多少让人不适。

总是轻飘飘的、宛若没有重量，她像飘絮一样落下，大概某天也会忽然消失。

名井不喜欢琢磨不透的东西。

亦或者是伸出手也抓不住的事物，只有牢牢攥进手心才有踏实感，哪怕循环往复无聊的生活。

04

「胆小鬼连幸福都会害怕

碰到棉花都会受伤

有时还会被幸福所伤」

桌子上是最近读的书，封皮上印着这些字样。旁边的沙漏显然是放置了有些年了，有面表皮略有不平，倒置过来总是会倾斜。

可是名井看着沙漏即将把所有沙子漏下之前习惯性伸手倒置。

“这个学期小南要参加舞蹈比赛吗？”

“可能不去了。”

“但是小桃一定会去的吧。”

“她啊，会去的吧。”

那么你不跟着去吗？

妈妈话语里隐含的意思很明显。但她是典型温婉的家庭主妇，说话轻轻柔柔，见名井不大愿意继续这个话题，便没有刨根问底。自家孩子和朋友的女儿平井向来要好，只不过随着年龄增长偶尔会闹一下别扭。说是别扭也不十分确切，过不了几天就自行和好了。

去年她们代表学校参加了县里的舞蹈比赛，虽然起初不久就遇到了强手。所以她想今年名井或许还会和平井一同参加比赛。

难道是她的猜测出现了偏差？

“这是今年入社团的新生，还有高三的转学生。”

凑崎纱夏。名井在窗外宿管阿姨养的小狗叫唤得厉害和蝉鸣的间隔中听见了这个名字。

“南班里的同学吗？”

几天没有聊过天的发小刚练完舞，气喘吁吁地坐在她旁边，仿佛之前别扭的气氛已经烟消云散。又是如此。

名井轻轻点头，但没有接下文。

“凑崎同学”，名井朝左顾右盼的新社员招了招手，“过来这边吧”。

她的眼睛蹭地发亮，当然本来就亮莹莹的，哼哧哼哧跑过来的时候像什么大狗狗。很容易致使人麻痹大意。

“我可以站这边吧？”

“嗯，当然。”

她询问时朝着的方向似乎是平井的，但回答的是名井。

“平井同学和小南很要好吧，她经常提起你呢。”

不知什么时候自行被替换的称呼，名井还未品出个中意思。转学生的眼睛圆溜溜的，眯起来却只余下狭长的细缝，像只狡猾的狐狸摆着尾巴。

“嗯，算是吧，我们从小一起长大。”

又来了，对同学十分温和的平井，还有，在同学面前定义她们为关系还算不错的平井。

她可不是金鱼的记忆。不久前平井拉着她在男孩子面前说的话不时蹿动着，摇摆着它的尾巴，每次回忆起来连同当时吵吵嚷嚷的环境一并重现。

“不然南来教凑崎同学基础动作，桃压根不懂教别人。”

社长经过她们旁边随口说道。指导老师也不是天天能来的，大部分时间都是自由练习为主。

凑崎的动作意外的舒展，诚然不算标志，但称得上漂亮。只是她在完成一小套动作旋转后总是站不稳，摇摇晃晃的让人觉得危险。名井只得去扶住她的腰。

她穿了黑色的单薄运动衫，显得人更加瘦长。腰部非常柔软，凑崎停下动作后，名井的手指滑过凑崎的腰部，对方顺势半是倚靠在她肩头，看起来亲密无间。

“凑崎同学果然不适合舞蹈社。”

“不会，我觉得挺好的，如果我想做什么，就觉得得在短时间内去做才好。”

安全界线的警笛在滴滴作响，名井有这样的直觉。

自从她去看了平井的街舞、被凑崎拉去医务室问了话，不，或许是再早些，从凑崎转学开始，一切一切循环往复的正常早就已经被打乱，叫嚣着带她去不一样的方向。

“不尝试永远没有结果。”

她当然偶尔也会这样想，但都不如凑崎的话具有蛊惑性。

许多次名井都差点将什么话翻上了喉咙口，然后再度咽下。

如果非要有什么不一样的话、如果要有不同的话、如果平井现在来找她搭话——

“南，今年还是我们两个吧。”

什么类型的舞蹈呢？不去尝试和其他人的搭配吗？

“好”，名井闭上眼睛说。

然后她没看见平井略微欣喜的表情，大约可以形容成失而复得，跑去抓着社长的手腕填写报名人，在窄窄的框内挤下平井桃和名井南的名字。

而名井想的不过是，如果赢了比赛的话，就试着和平井提出交往要求吧。

05

初二的时候，名井撞见平井被班里的女生表白。

那个学期她们还是同班，上下学同行，在情人节收到女生的巧克力又名井会不好意思地摸摸鼻子，然后在放学路上塞进平井的书包，将它填塞得鼓鼓囊囊的。

她自以为习惯是可以延伸到很久之后，至少平井桃总是会在身边用软软黏黏的鼻音叫她的名字。

但也只是在初中之前而已。

平井家的企业有过大起大落的时候，濒临破产的那段时间她爸爸脾气特别差，当然很久之后名井才知道。刚入初中发小就加入了舞蹈社，一开始只是单纯的喜欢，仿佛她生来沉寂的较常人都要懒散的细胞在那个时候才被唤醒。直至平井练舞到晚上也不肯回家，所以两个人错开了放学的时间。

“今天也要练到很晚吗？”

“啊、嗯，南先回家吧。”

彼时名井的声线比现在还要细软，总是像一粒沙子钻进了喉咙让人觉得痒。

平井笑着去摸她的头，对方晃了晃头、蹭碰掌心的触感同猫咪后颈的皮毛那样令人上瘾。

名井稍微偏开脑袋，平井触碰的掌心就滑下来了。她转身“噔噔噔”地跑出舞蹈社，倚着墙壁又冷静下来——

今天可是来找平井谈话的。

她抓着妈妈给买的企鹅书包，慢慢吞吞晃回自己的教室，把作业都写完了。

天色从涨红脸的醉酒大叔沉积下了越来越多的黑。她给自己找了个理由，她怕黑，而待在平井身边就好，虽然印象里对方的胆子其实也不大。

小皮鞋和水泥地发出了“当当当”的声音，名井捏着拳头跑回了舞蹈室。

正对门的长镜子里，平井桃蜷缩着躺在地板上。她的手臂掩着额头包括眼睛，只有胸腔小幅度地起伏着。是累得睡着了吧。

许是人总归喜欢靠近温暖事物，平井不自觉地朝着热源挪动身子，手臂也因为侧着身体而落下。于是名井看见了对方脸上的泪痕。

俯下身将嘴唇贴到了同样高温度的眼睑上，纯粹是照着本能行动，名井觉得那个瞬间思维停止了运转。而下移的动作更加顺理成章了起来，她脑子里翻滚的都是最近看的小说画面，但真正付诸实践只是轻轻触碰了唇瓣——

连亲吻都算不上吧。

名井摸了摸自己的脸，温度正常，没有发烫，因为她属于一年四季体温恒定的类型。

但是莫名有些坐立不安起来，她想了想，起身去拿对方的外套。

回来时，平井已经醒了。

她支起身子，揉着自己的刘海，声音平平淡淡。亮晶晶的眼眸不知什么时候起像玻璃蒙上了窗纸，里面装载的天真烂漫的气泡都在破碎——

“南怎么还在？”

她看到名井也没有多少起伏。

名井南就是从那个时候意识到平井桃的变化，她似乎先一步变成了大人，她们仍旧一同上学或是去食堂，但是名井还是觉得有什么已经不同了。

就比如平井答应女孩子的交往要求温温柔柔地说“好哦”。

名井隐隐约约觉得不对，仿佛她们之间的距离有时会被抛到天边，而实际上平井仍旧待在她的身边。她们待在一起的时候，平井从未主动提起交往中的女朋友，所以名井自然也不多过问。

那个时候的感情都是不可名状的，她只是觉得酸涩或是心痒，却不知道该怎么命名它们。

可是平井那个时候并不开心，这是唯一可以确信的事。

06

夕阳总是会把人的轮廓描画得温柔，就比如正占据着保健室床铺的凑崎。这里远远超过了普通学校医务室的配置，比起铺张浪费来说，更显得清冷且孤寂。

名井想着要转身回教室还是装作若无其事地在距离窗边最远的位置躺下，对方已经率先开口。

“名井同学是来偷懒的吧。”

“凑崎桑不也是吗？”

“那可不一定”，她苍白的脸色似乎很有说服力，虽然不一会儿就染上了温暖的色彩，“算了，骗你的”。

听人说过，上唇薄的女孩子往往是狡猾善于说谎的。名井的目光刚掠过对方的嘴唇处，就被凑崎捕捉到了，她拍了拍旁边，示意杵在原地的同学过来。

上翘的唇线弧度、眼里的笑意和投来的视线。

“名井同学身上好暖。”

当名井抱臂坐在旁边时，对方凑过来抱住了她。缠绕的双臂和吞吐在皮肤上的呼吸，手臂是冰凉凉的，呼吸却很炙热，仿佛只有呼吸是温热的。

天色微醺，映照着凑崎毛茸茸的头顶和脖子上的小细绒毛。所以名井才难得没有开口拒绝，只是对方安静下来让人觉得有点无所适从。

她那个时候不知道，脑子和心是分开记录的，习惯会让记忆留存下来，而每一分每一秒的心动都是难以控制的。

“凑崎同学，差不多该回去了吧。”

细碎的头发钻进名井的领口，她正在打发时间玩游戏。手机里的小游戏玩多少遍都不会腻味。将方块移到指定的位置即可进行下一步，她已经不厌其烦地进行了十来分钟愈发精密的操作。

这个当口，凑崎的脑袋歪向了她，头发钻进了领口。她头顶细软的发丝呈现出金色的质感。

因而名井发了会愣，游戏界面结束的字样不停地跳动着。

凑崎睡着了。

连同那些狡猾和坏心眼都消失殆尽，她咂了咂嘴，鼓起了脸颊，仿佛是多纯良无害的学生……

回忆起来，那个下午可能是她们之间最平和的时光。

但名井没有去仔细考虑有一瞬间想要去摸摸凑崎的脑袋又是出于怎么样的心理。

名井南的“坏学生”行为仅几次就宣布告终，她想凑崎始终不是自己可以简单应付的对象。

出乎意料的是，凑崎不是难缠的类型，竟也没有时刻黏在身边，除了她们位置确实是隔壁。

「名井同学放学能在楼道等我吗？有件事想要拜托你」

下午最后的课上，后座的女生给她抛了个小纸条。

如约而至去天台的名井被递交了一份情书。“听说名井同学和平井关系很好，所以想拜托你”，对方是这么说的。

是青梅竹马又关系亲密，似乎很难找到推脱的理由，实际上此前她同样被委托过。

“啊，真的要拿给平井同学呀”，女孩子离开后，凑崎轻轻推开虚掩的门，也许是什么时候起就等着也说不定。名井觉得凑崎应该是听到了全部对话内容。

“我知道，名井同学从小到大都没撕过别人情书吧”，凑崎一步一步向她靠近，薄薄的嘴唇吐露着危险的话语，直至用手指夹住了情书，“但是没有关系，我就无所谓”。

名井的心跳“砰砰砰”的声音清晰可闻，放任手里薄薄的纸张被对方抽走，然后撕裂成了好几份，最后它们被丢到了垃圾桶。

“名井同学，我们走吧。”

凑崎朝她伸出了手，像是小恶魔在她耳边细语。

然后她握住了冰凉凉的手掌，和冰块落在手心的感受相似。

07

名井曾在高一时染过头发，金黄色的中短发型除了收获一众学姐的青睐之外，竟没有班导或是学生会的警告。

她多多少少知道是父母给学校捐献了资金的原因，所以很快停止了无聊的行径。

其实她没有想要变得多离经叛道，只是她觉得，可以稍许缩短和平井的距离。

“南不用觉得内疚之类的，反正是我没有告诉你。”

升入高中之前，平井家的产业有了奇迹般的回旋，甚至达到了更高的程度，发小得以顺利升上了和名井一样的高中。那件事对平井的影响无外乎是真正迷恋上了舞蹈，和校外跳街舞的人厮混。平日里她依然喜欢皱着鼻子笑，好脾气的样子。

“我觉得在编舞里面加点芭蕾的元素会比较好，南也这样觉得吧。”

其实她们的舞种不同，糅合在一起之后，要跟上平井的节奏也不太容易。而如果有芭蕾元素的话，平井则是更苦手的一方。

“啊，好累——”

黏糯的鼻音和温热的鼻息都埋入了名井的肩膀，后抱的姿势让人很没有安全感。

“小南、小南”，许是在训练室，平井难得同小时候一样活泼，“想和小南获得优胜”。

她的额头抵着名井的肩膀来回蹭动，触感透过薄薄的运动衫在皮肤上晕开。

听见门把扭动的声音，平井才慢慢吞吞起了身。肩膀处的重量消失让名井多少有些不习惯。

凑崎纱夏是跟着社长进来的，身边还有高二的学弟，白白净净、手脚修长。因为她倚着半开的门，几乎挡住了门外的人，神态自若地交谈着。

她稍稍仰着脸，凸显出流畅的下颚线条和高挺的鼻子，眼神中藏着些天生的媚态。

只是这样的年纪尚且如此，要是真正成为成熟女人，大抵有令所有被盯上的猎物变成她裙下之臣的自信。

名井看到了转身离开的男生、白皙脖颈上隐隐约约透着淡淡的薄红，然后凑崎得意关好了社团的门。遵循礼数的学生们很少用八卦或是无礼的目光去打量别人。

显然凑崎是另类元素，被窥探隐私仍旧泰然，勾起他人的好奇却不以为意。

只是一小片药剂，投入到白开水里，让周遭都混淆起来。

“南，我们继续练习吧。”

平井又像刚刚那样靠过来，双手扣住了名井的腰间，姿势分明亲密又暧昧。

“如果你觉得太困难了，我们可以换一种形式，不是芭蕾也可以……”

“我觉得现在就挺好的。”

平井的声线是天然的懒懒散散，但是拧着股固执。

算了，几天后再跟平井商量好了。

今天的练习进行地格外不顺利，直至结束平井的动作幅度还是过大。她纯白色的棉质T恤已经完全湿透了，汗珠顺着下巴滑到脖颈，或是直接染上了T恤。

凑崎没有和此前送她来的学弟一起走，不知道什么时候离开了社团名井没有注意到，还有她现在有去保健室吗？关于这个人，总归是多多少少让人有点在意。

“今天就到这吧。”

“南先回去也行。”

“那我再陪你练一会儿，你等下来我家吃饭吧，妈妈也一直念叨小桃怎么不来，说了很久了。”

名井难得说了大段的话，嘴唇嗡动的幅度极小，尽管如此，上唇的痣还是随之移动，磨得人心痒却不自知。

“桃会来的吧？”

“嗯。”

平井闭上了眼睛。

她想的其实是，如果往前迈三步的话，恰好可以吻上发小的唇，堵住不断在眼底跃动的那颗痣。但她又马上想道，除了她和名井，没有人会容忍这样的感情，甚至哪一天名井也会喜欢上别人。

08

夹在练习和比赛之间的是学校的修学旅行。

五月底的京都，绿意正在翻新冬天时光秃秃的枝桠。听说秋季是最适合来的季节，但前几年的修学旅行已经把学校附近都游历了个遍，学生会的意见箱里塞满了匿名信，这才提议了学校去稍远的地方。

名井南从大巴下来，左右张望了会，没见到其他班级的租车。

前方的同学叫了声“名井同学”，她才晃了晃身子跟上。通常图片上的京都是红彤彤的画面，大约是晚秋季节拍摄的。

名井的前方是凑崎，在校服外套里还穿了毛线衫，印象中转学开始对方就喜欢穿着毛线衫。

凑崎走得不太稳，软软绵绵的脚步迈在石阶上，一点声音都没有，像是夏季的棉花糖。名井则是习惯性走在最后。不知不觉间，她们和前面的同学拉开了一大截。

名井用手指挡住了斑驳树影中投下的阳光，缝隙中还有凑崎的背影。不知是不是错觉，那个人在她模模糊糊的视野中倾斜，仿佛马上就要栽倒在地。

“凑崎同学？”

她不太确定，所以只试探着叫了对方的名字。

所以当对方真的膝盖弯曲下来、即将和石阶发出响亮的“咣当”声音之前，名井多少有了些准备。称不上反应敏捷，她的双手搭在凑崎的腰上，和指导练习时相似。

“所以我都说凑崎同学不太适合舞蹈社，像这样子要摔倒多少次。”

“谢谢名井同学，我只是平衡能力不太好。”

名井蹲到一边，微微喘着气，因而说出的话语也总归比较刻薄。凑崎的裙子刚刚沾了灰，顺势坐到了石阶上，但脸色比此前任何一次都要苍白，血管仿佛埋在透明的皮肤中。凑崎眨了眨过分大的眼睛。

“名井同学，我可能中暑了。”

“嗯，我开始有点佩服你了。”

对方嘻嘻笑着，不以为意。名井从刚刚起就埋头翻找着什么，原先背着的书包被抱在怀里。她蹲着，垂下头刘海戳到睫毛上，抱着书包仔仔细细地翻找着。

喔，是创口贴啊。

蹲着的人犹豫了下，还是吹了吹凑崎的膝盖，虽然只是蹭破了点皮，但周围沾了灰。

名井温热的手指贴上来时，凑崎颤抖了下。

然后名井又从书包里拿了包纸巾，叠加放置着，才坐在台阶上。诸如“我陪你休息会儿”这样的话，她是不会说的。凑崎看到对方line的聊天界面切到班导，噼里啪啦打字的速度倒是极快。她偷瞄到了大致内容，乖乖学生的口吻，实际上被太阳光晒得轻颤眼皮、微蹙着眉头，不耐烦的样子。

这好像是她初次窥见名井生动的表情。

“我们走吧，名井同学”，凑崎捏着对方形状好看的手指，另外一只手拍了拍裙子。

可能是体恤病患的缘故吧，身后的人缄默不语，任由她牵着。到了树和树连接中隔的地方，一半是光、一半是影，名井隐在阴影里，但她只要向前一步，便能到太阳光下。

“凑崎同学，为什么会喜欢我呢？”

“我喜欢很多人，所以名井同学不用放在心上。但是如果想要尝试交往的话，务必要告诉我。”

“像高二的水川同学那样？”

“啊，你在意吗？”

她鼓起了腮帮，侧脸看起来和刚刚跑过头顶树干的松鼠似的。

手机振动了几下，上面显示的是平井的名字。

「中午班导休息 和几个同学去了结缘神社 南也来吧」

「嗯」

因为要回复信息，她松开了凑崎的手。

保持着彼此都没有说话的状态抵达台阶的尽头。凑崎用手撑着膝盖喘气，维持着姿势，好几秒都没有动静，垂下来的刘海挡住了眼睛。

“凑崎同学……？”

两步、一步、距离为零。

名井的领子被对方抓住，印在嘴唇上的是凉薄的吻，擦过上唇的痣，然后她被对方抱住。

“骗你的”，凑崎说。

09

面对狡猾的生物你不能奉上真心。但是如果她喜欢你，你也可以尝试着拿出同等的喜欢。

你知道的，如果分量太多，天平便会彻底倒向一侧。

高中生大抵都是相信占卜求签这类的玩意。

例如地主神社的正殿面前摆着“恋爱结缘石”，据传闭着眼睛从一端顺利绕到另外一边，恋情就会异常顺利。

“南要试一下吗？”

平井刚到里面摇了签，写着签运的那头被她攥在手心。

结果跟着后面晃悠晃悠的凑崎把脑袋挨过来，几乎快要碰到平井，介入了她们的对话。

“听起来好有趣~”

“凑崎同学就算了吧，肯定会摔倒的。”

名井和凑崎是一起来的。

虽然隔了距离、一前一后进门，但周围并没有跟着别人。这个认知莫名令人不太舒服。

况且发小和之前的态度不同。

平井说不上来，却仪仗于自己的直觉。

肯定有什么地方发生了变化。

“那么我也去求个签吧，桃等等我。”

“快点哦——”

名井转头时，撩了撩碎发，露出的耳垂上有薄薄的浅红。

平井盯着名井的背影，将尾音拖曳得长长的，自己已经抽了签，又被对方说了等着，怎么样都没有跟着进去的理由了。

她百无聊赖地倚靠着栏杆，没有试图继续扮演热心肠的同学。

而眼前这个摸不透的转学生似乎也没有介意。绕着院子中间的大石头走了几圈。

“凑崎同学不怕摔倒后，这段恋情就断了吗？”

“还没开始，所以其实无所谓。”

“如果摔倒的话，我可不会去扶住你。”

凑崎偶尔戴细框的眼镜，由于低头的缘故从她高挺的鼻梁滑到鼻尖，看起来倒是亲和了许多，像是少女漫里迷迷糊糊的女主角。

然后随着她向上推镜架的动作，过分高挺的鼻梁和眼尾上翘的弧度都暴露无遗。

“平井同学可以不帮助我，我觉得很正常，如果伸手了才有点儿奇怪。”

“但是我是从来不介意干讨人厌的事”，她说。

取下的眼镜被塞到了校服口袋。

「小桃，班主任让我们快点回去了」

新信息的提示音配合着屏幕跃动了几下，就被她摁了锁定键。

她腾腾腾几步跨过台阶，跟名井说的时候，对方已经抽了签，也将木条捏在手心。

大概和她一样，都不是什么好的运势。

“桃先走好了。”

她从名井的眼神中读出了总不能抛下凑崎的讯息。

等对方走了，名井才松开攥紧的签，上面写着——

「如果坚持现在的状态 也不一定会有结果」

结果这里求的签连“吉”或是“凶”都没有。她翻来覆去地看了几遍，还是将它塞到书包的夹层里。

“凑崎同学，再向左边一点。”

走出殿门的时候，对方竟然真的尝试了什么结缘石，明明不是如此纯情的印象来着。

或许只是因为好玩。

然后她便不小心出声提醒了，否则下一刻那人恐怕又要遭遇了。结果好不容易摸到了另一端，凑崎却鼓起了脸。

“名井同学这样，要是不灵验了怎么办，你要负责吗？”

“可是凑崎你不是有很多喜欢的人嘛。”

名井她啊，其实是狡猾的生物。

总有错觉可以将她拖出安全界限，但她不过是对大多事物漠不关心。

10

树影像画卷一样从脚下穿过，名井才意识到自己走得有些急了。她在思考有些问题，故而没有注意到凑崎是否能跟上。

那不过是儿时的一件小事。

她和平井去参加节日的祭典，无非是浴衣、烟花和小食拼凑起来的普通祭典。要说有什么特殊之处，便是被小坡上的寺庙赠予了护身符，一人一个。

起初平井还捏着绣有桃子的护身符像名井展示，因为不管怎么说都很少有企鹅图案的护身符吧。也没有记得住持说的“如果把护身符丢了日后就会丢失一件重要的东西”这类话。平井翻来覆去地多看了几眼，就别到了浴衣的腰带上，很快就忘记了这回事。

等到她们逛累了，出门前家长给的零花钱也花完了，才又回到小坡上等待最后的烟花。

只是平井无意摸了摸腰间，除了腰带之外一无所获，护身符不见了。

到烟花陆续盛开时，平井还是兴致缺缺的模样。在家里发生变故之前，她向来不懂得掩饰自己的任何情绪，所以名井总是能看出来。

“桃的护身符刚刚弄丢了吗？”

“唔，刚刚人太多了。”

“肯定找不回来了”，名井下了结论后，看起来比她还要苦恼，笃定住持说的不幸的事会降临在平井身上。

“那怎么办？”

平井嘴一瘪，几乎是要哭了，但是因为当着发小的面所以鼓着脸忍住了。

“把我的给小桃吧”，名井的手指已经绕过平井腰带，将自己的护身符系上去了，“这样或许就算要惩罚，最后弄不清楚要惩罚谁然后就失效了吧”。

比她还小上几个月的青梅竹马姐姐样子地拍了拍平井肩膀，可是等到后来去抓她的手时，发现手心被汗湿润得发冷——

名井其实是害怕的。

两个人又变得有些垂头丧气，回到家后，名井的父母见她们闷闷不乐的，才问清楚了原委。

“没有这样的事，我想是住持怕小孩子乱丢东西随口说的。”

见爸妈再三说明，甚至让管家去查找资料，证明确实没有这种说法，两个小孩子放下心来。

名井还记得小时候她们都是爱哭的类型，相比之下平井甚至更喜欢哭，所以自己责任感使然总是想要去照顾对方。情况自然只维系到初中为止，作为她们之间、还有平井的分界线。

平井变得偶尔难以被读懂。

但是名井想，如果处于和对方相似的状态，可能就会懂了吧。

高中的时候，平井已经不会刻意避开名井或是将什么隐瞒起来，她们都参加了舞蹈社，之后再一起回家。

“小南一直是乖孩子吧”，去看了对方的街舞表演后，平井忽然说，“不适应那样的场合是很正常的”。

“嗯......”

要是平井说了“以后不要来了”或是“不必勉强自己”，就要被彻底判定为和平井是两类人，从而脱离对方的圈子。但是后来谁都没有再说什么了。

勉勉强强被允许继续现在的状态。

其实知道是不行的，不晓得到底是谁束缚了谁。

徒劳无功。

人是连神经末梢都有细微差别的生物，因而世界上没有能完全感受到别人的人生。

如果初中的时候能真正注意到小桃的状况就好了，名井又想。

是因为她没有保护好平井。

11

“凑崎同学？”

名井没有留意到自己转身的动作迅速又焦急，她的手心攥着汗，去看对方有没有好好跟在后面。

“小南好像很着急。”

身后大约两三个台阶处，凑崎纱夏露出好整以暇的笑容，弯起来的眉毛和翘着的嘴角一度让名井忽略了那人苍白的脸色。

每当凑崎叫她“小南”的时候，因为只有平井会这么叫，所以总让人觉得别有意图。

“我就是确认下你还在不在，免得又要到处找人”，名井的声音重新回到了冷咖啡的温度，甩甩手准备走人。

结果对方当然是呼呼笑着跟上来，然后抓住了她小幅度甩动的手。

“我呢，到毕业的时候要进行一次手术，所以怎么样都想在那之前找到个喜欢的人，好好谈一次恋爱”，凑崎仿佛是在讲别人的故事，描述的语调平缓，丝毫没有感情色彩。

“因为之前我没有喜欢过别人嘛，所以根本不知道这种感受，想着万一手术不成功，还有很多没有体验过的事情就会不甘心吧。当然，我一方面觉得名井同学最好不要喜欢上我，一方面又觉得最后经历的是单恋也太惨了吧。”

凑崎句尾上翘的弧度好似是在撒娇。

金黄色的阳光融化于她的发梢，衬得她像神圣又脆弱的生物。

“如果名井同学要跟我谈恋爱的话，最好就装作喜欢我就好。”

名井没有挣脱开她的手，方才还冰冰冷冷的手掌好不容易才经过和自己的接触暖和了些，哪怕是偷来的温度。

“凑崎同学总是很自我呢”，名井边思考边缓缓地得出结论，“很喜欢给别人添麻烦的类型”。

“如果我说我有喜欢的人了呢？”

“要是你和平井同学交往的话，我就放弃啦。”

凑崎就是这样的，永远都可以模糊尖锐问题的棱角，可以嬉皮笑脸插科打诨地说着其实是很严重的事。

但是不会有人真正讨厌她。

名井还想要继续追问对方病情的事。那人已经捏着她的手腕，急匆匆地奔向卖棉花糖的小摊子。被中年模样的摊主说了不方便手机付款后，凑崎摸了摸自己的校服口袋无果，只得眼巴巴地望向名井。

“算啦，就送给你好了，你比我儿子可爱多了，他就知道整天沉着脸”，他说，“小姑娘肯定没吃过什么苦”。

凑崎接过棉花糖后道了谢，不小心糊得嘴边都是糖丝，让对方眼睛眯成了一道缝。

“其实手术失败的概率很低，名井同学不用太在意了”，凑崎咬了口棉花糖含糊说道，“在想你是不是很容易被骗，因为名井同学是很温柔的人”。

她嘴唇边上的糖丝被舔得亮晶晶的，伸出舌头卷过甘甜的地方，垂下的眉眼随动作抬起，马上由迷糊可爱的女孩子被赋予了魅惑感。

“所以会被人利用温柔哦。”

“我也发现了，凑崎同学喜欢把事实和谎话都讲给别人，是想让人猜吗？”

对方只是笑了笑，不置可否。

名井反手握住了从刚刚开始一直没有松开的手掌。

12

老实说，名井和平井的练习并不顺利。

起初是平井练习芭蕾舞元素的动作就花费了好久，对于舞蹈，她永远有种愿意将一切都奉上的姿态。她们的舞台展现了将心爱之人囚禁起来致死的场景，平井从后面搂住她的动作令名井怀疑要溺死在对方的怀抱中。

等平井好歹适应了芭蕾的节奏，反倒是名井没有好好进入角色。平井的手臂由后方禁锢着她的时候温暖又炙热，而最后她躺在冷硬的地板上，那双手徒劳无功地触碰着周围的空气，仿佛对方真的爱她到要扼住喉咙的地步。

名井没能进入这个角色。

她的直观感受只有对方炽热的皮肤和坚硬的地板。

但平井从来没有去指出没到位的地方，她们不厌其烦地练习，在距离比赛前为数不多的时间里。平井没有叫停的话，名井更是不会主动叫停。

“听说凑崎最近和你关系很好”，终于坐下来休息的时候，平井碰了下名井的肩膀。

“唔，倒也没有。”

名井倚在对方身上，头发丝遮住了眼睛，还有汗液慢慢滑过鼻子，最后钻进衣领里。在燥热难当之下，她伸出舌头舔了舔唇，如实回答。

“哦”，平井托着她的身子，把对方扭着的身子摆正了，让人靠得舒服些。名井的腰很软，尽管知道，每次触碰后，平井又这样想。

比赛顺利得一塌糊涂，初赛毫无疑问通过了，新颖的构思让初登场惊艳了不少人。听见台下的吸气声和鼓掌，平井边喘着气边和名井拥抱。

“我们可以的”，她说。

到小组赛末尾的时候，稍微褪去了些令人惊艳的光环，还是顺利出线了。

名井收到了更多的情书，将抽屉里的情书塞到书包里之后，凑崎由旁边探出头来。

“名井同学似乎更受欢迎了呢，好让人困扰。”

听她的话倒丝毫没有遗憾的样子，惯常的嬉皮笑脸而已。

夏天都快要过去了，名井花费了一整个暑假练习，所以没有放假的实感。现下对方来搭话，她才觉得前些日子既安静又聒噪，凑崎虽然时常喋喋不休，但是是好的层面上的热闹。

当你觉得没有对方不适应的时候，便是已经习惯那个人的存在了。

“那要我把情书都交给你处理吗？”

“也不是不行。”

“算了，我去练习了。”

“加油。”

她的语气诚挚，令人怀疑和说着“要不要和我谈恋爱”的凑崎是两个人。

名井偷偷叹了一口气。她的夏天在见到凑崎之后彻底结束了。

后来的比赛状况果真变得愈发艰难。勉勉强强进到半决赛后，前一天晚上名井直觉会输，可另外的念头叫嚣着会赢。半决赛的对手是公认舞蹈实力最强的，如果能胜出，决赛大概率也可以赢。

结果是她可以料想到的失败。

平井抓着她的手。名井扭过头去看对方，平井则是认真聆听评委的话。

“其实两位同学的舞蹈实力都不错”，惯常的开场白，“只是拼凑成一个组合就勉强了，因为平井同学要放缓节奏，名井同学要加快节奏......”

从这里开始名井就不太能听进去了，耳边来回重复着喘息和嗡鸣，后来平井松开了握住她的手，她又变得能听见外界的声音。

“这样就感觉，彼此都在束缚对方，都在拖累对方。”

13

其实她是知道的。

不管是比赛会输，还是最终没法和平井交往的事。

凑崎让她早点和平井告白，或是告诉她“加油”，无一不露出了背后隐含的意味——

「如果可以在一起的话早就开始交往了」

是这样没错。

她借口高三的最后需要好好温习功课，退出了舞蹈社，转而每天去图书馆报道。

凑崎偶尔会去。从她斜对面的书架借书，微微踮起脚尖，烫卷头发后不知为何没有被学生会抓去谈话，此刻就搭在略显饱满的额头。每每去进行类似的举动，总有男生殷勤地帮忙。抓头发挠脸颊装作是恰好路过的也太明显了。名井从作业中抬头，偷偷在心里评价那些人的演技拙劣。

过了几天，凑崎坐到了名井相邻的那张桌前，用书本留了位置，从来没有被兼职管理员的同学丢到角落过。

「在我课本里夹情书的男同学我可不认识」

纸条被卷起来，不偏不倚地滚到名井椅子下。

她无奈收回了自己的视线，只是看了凑崎一眼罢了，怎么就能敏锐捕捉到。

然后设成静音的手机振动了几下，躺在line里面的新信息说“因为我一直在看你”，可以从语句里看见对方笑吟吟地挑起眼尾，狡黠的模样。

名井在夏天没怎么听到过蝉鸣，以至于现在她去图书馆或是放学路上都走得慢腾腾的。平井心知肚明地没有过问，默许了没有再一同放学的状态。

慢慢吞吞地拿着手里不属于自己的作业本，名井叫住了经过的班主任，她看起来有点困惑地挠了挠脸颊。

“老师，凑崎同学的作业本落图书馆了，我想还是送过去给她吧，您知道她家地址吗？”

“如果名井同学不嫌麻烦的话，当然最好了。”

她在地上用鞋跟画到第三个圆圈时，女教师推了推眼镜，将通讯录里凑崎的地址发送给她。

像是这样面不改色地说谎，应该是被凑崎带坏了。

作业本明天不需要交，虽然被丢到她的位置上意图过于明显了。

不是凑崎本人做的又会是谁呢？

对方租的房子距离自己家不是很远，相隔不过两条街。

凑崎连惊讶的表情都懒得伪装，她说自己刚刚发烧在床上躺了一天倒值得相信，无论是从睡衣还是蓬松不修边幅的发型来看。

“我很高兴南真的会来。”

“凑崎同学就是喜欢骗我吧。”

“去掉里面两个字也是可以的。”

“哦，喜欢？”

“谢谢，我也喜欢小南。”

她没忍住翻了个白眼。还是给摸着空瘪瘪肚子的凑崎煮了粥。

对方竟然在被炉里面侧着头又睡着了，挤压着脸颊看起来乖顺又憨实。

名井戳了下凑崎鼓起来的脸颊。

14

她大概是太专注于某件事而失去了一整个夏季的蝉鸣，又不紧不慢地度过了秋天。

来年夏天还会有蝉鸣的吧，所以不算太迟。

冬天到来前的某个稀松平常的周末，名井没有温习功课或是开始前几天买到的限量版游戏，而是难得整理起了房间。关于整理的事，她通常不交给家政，如果由自己来做的话就会产生和过去某部分割裂的仪式感。

许多堆积了许久其实没什么实际效用的东西都被她收拾了，放置了很久的沙漏碰倒在地则是纯属意外。

玻璃构造的沙漏摔裂成几片，里面的彩色沙子洒了一地，名井将它们拢起来，试着抓在手里。

口袋里的手机振动了几下，她没有在意，继续整理完了房间，再跑来处理沙漏。当然沙子太细，最后也无法抓住，只能拿扫把去清理。

「小南要来机场送我吗 下午三点半的票」

下面还有另一条

「看错了 下午四点钟」

发件人是凑崎纱夏。

去机场是要干嘛呢？

算了，聪明人装傻终究是很累的。凑崎看起来就是会忽然消失的类型，在离开前打招呼实属意外了。

路上堵了车，和所有庸俗剧情描写的一样。但她并非是犹豫着要不要去舍弃什么或是要做选择而误了时间。

当然凑崎纱夏同样没有多么希望名井南去送机。

待到她气喘吁吁地赶到机场时，距离三点半恰好过去了十五分钟，也就是说，和四点整还有十五分钟。

已经有了冬天的样子了。

旅客裹紧了外套，在进入机场后才翻下领子，长长地呼出白气。他们基本都拖着厚实的旅行箱，让只身在机场奔跑的名井显得格格不入。

“您知道这个航班的时间吗？”

她抓着手机问工作人员。

“名井小姐，你的朋友真是粗心呢”，年轻的工作人员微微笑着说，“不知道她顺利登机了没有，明明前一条的时间就是正确的啊”。

她用温软的声音道了谢，呼出的白气模糊了前台的玻璃桌面，打给凑崎的电话自然是显示了对方的关机状态。

虽然名井一度认为自己由循环往复、有如沙漏翻面又复原的生活中脱离了，但她同样抓不住里面的彩色沙子。

∞

那之后，名井有两次梦见凑崎。

一次是吹泡泡的凑崎。此举难免有些幼稚，她刚想寻常口气地吐槽对方、装作嫌弃的样子，当然其实她从来没有哪一刻是真的讨厌过凑崎纱夏这个人的。将校服外套系在腰间的女孩子就笑，吹出一连串或大或小的泡泡浮在空中，色彩斑斓的气泡环绕着名井。她不小心戳破了一个，再转头去找凑崎时就不见了。

第二回出现的地点是长椅上，名井不确定是公园还是哪儿，她只记得椅子是崭新的红漆外皮。凑崎歪着头，朝着名井伸出了手，她看起来很瘦，但是比现在肤色健康了些。待到名井俯下身快要拥住对方时，凑崎开口了——

“如果小南没有喜欢我的话，我也不会喜欢你。”

名井不记得自己是怎么回答的。两个梦境都像是残缺的碎片，任她如何努力都无法拼凑完整。

她只知道凑崎的航班是去英国的，而对方抵达后就失去了音讯，包括更换了手机号码。反正那个人想把自己藏起来的话，是很容易的事，和她忽然出现是相同的道理。留下了航班的信息到底是笃定名井找不到她、还是刻意给的讯息，亦或者她当时到底是想让名井去送机、也有可能是心血来潮。

总归是很难摸透凑崎纱夏的想法的。

刚毕业的时候，名井就去了英国。她是花费了些勇气才去的，因为从凑崎口中所述的关于病情的话，尽管对方轻描淡写，却一定是真的。距离那个人离开已经四个月了，无论结果如何，都尘埃落定了吧。

说是去寻找凑崎，倒更像是一个人的旅行，由于没有线索，她便到处都逛了逛。出来前说服爸妈忽然要独自出国就花费了不少功夫，妈妈问了她平井要跟着去吗，名井说有重要的事，具体是什么要以后再说。

“算了，高中毕业后就是半个大人了，小南虽然不说，但肯定藏着很多自己的想法。”

最后爸爸这么说。

掰着手指计算来这儿已经第九天了，名井倚着观光汽车的栏杆，没有顶篷的车在街上缓慢行驶，驾驶员轻轻敲打方向盘，嘴里哼着英文民谣。悠闲的氛围和温暖的天气几乎要令她入眠，如果不是一个人出门的话，照她沉闷的性格在旅行途中结识什么新朋友也是不太现实的事。

直至旁边来了个老人，走路晃悠晃悠的，没能合上的嘴巴里稀稀拉拉分布着几颗牙齿，相反的她的精神相当不错。名井半睁着眼皮往旁边挪了位置，然后揉了揉脸，由趴拉着的坐姿立起身子来。

“亚洲人？”

那人忽然问了句，名井边思考边慢吞吞地用英文作答。

“我是从日本来的。”

“好巧”，老人嘴里念念有词。

依照名井南的性格，对话本该到此为止。她清了清嗓子，斟酌问道——

“您是遇到过我的同乡吗？”

“不是遇到的程度”，老太太的英语虽说纯正，但由牙齿的缝隙中严重漏风让她的声音像是破旧风琴一样咿咿呀呀的，“她和我是同个病房的，日本女孩儿。”

老人还在喋喋不休地说着名井听不懂的复杂词汇，后面名井仅能听懂的只有“让我觉得日本女孩子都是这样可爱”。

忽然在慢悠悠、轻飘飘的氛围中站立起身多少是不礼貌的行为。名井马上意识到并坐了回去，向旁边张大了嘴的老人道歉。

“您还记得是什么医院吗？”

“当然啦”，老太太的语句带着些炫耀，“我的记性没那么不好”。

所以在假期的第十天，独自出门的第九天，名井捏着老人写的纸条，搭上了租车，是迄今为止第一个有目的地的行程。

出租车在郊外岔路和弯折一样多的小道上行驶，目的地是环境清幽的私立医院。

她终于记起了梦里场景——

红漆长凳不是出现在公园或是别的什么地方。不同的是凑崎微微仰着头，身上穿着病号服，俨然是在暖烘烘的天气中悠悠入眠。

包含不确定因素的砝码沉下来了，名井方才还在砰砰乱跳的心也安稳下来。

起初她想掐一掐那个人嘟起的脸颊肉，但看到第一颗未系好的扣子里埋在皮肤中凸起的骨骼形状后又不太忍心了。

然后名井想要去抱一下对方，见旁边的人用这样的姿势睡得安稳，她还是放弃了，只坐在边上空着的位置上。

“南真的来了啊......”

模模糊糊的、她听见了凑崎的声音。她伸出手，想要抓住什么，直至对方从喉咙里发出细小的声音。“唔”，被打到了小臂下意识想要缩回去，看到名井由迷迷糊糊的状态忽然睁开了眼睛，她缩到一半的手复又向前，将对方的手掌锢住。

凑崎的手现在拥有的是正常人的温度，名井花了好几秒才忽然想到。

“我在想，凑崎同学到底是想不想见我。”

“我本来想着手术后回去找你的，但是搞不好小南会生气也说不定，而且手术拖了很久，最近还没恢复好......”

“所以你是会来找我的是吗？”

“如果可以的话，当然。”

“我总觉得，凑崎同学是一溜烟跑了就永远不会回到原地的类型。”

名井的眼里似乎蒙着水汽，靠近些又清清明明的。凑崎想到初见的时候对方湿漉漉的、像极了电视剧里面忧郁男二的眼神，可是现在有了不同之处。

她又朝着名井的方向挪动了下，鼓起脸颊，就和塞满了食物的松鼠腮帮似的。

“怎么好像凑崎同学才是当初被放了鸽子的人。”

说着些无关紧要的话，她心里残缺的拼图却在慢慢修复，不、或许是拼凑成不同的样子。

“我是觉得委屈呀”，凑崎把落在颈间的头发往后拨了拨。

那不过是个普普通通的下午，晕着昏黄色的夕阳和昨天的也如出一辙，但是她在最平常的下午寻回了凑崎。那个人的侧脸有灿若晨星的眼眸，高挺的鼻梁，往下落是微微嘟起的嘴巴。

“因为小南怎么还没有来抱一抱我。”

名井抱着凑崎的时候，看到了不远处水坑中泛着五彩斑斓的光芒，就像曾经从她手中漏走的沙子。

她陪着凑崎在医院住了下来。私立医院清静又先进，之前遇到的老太太出院后那个房间就只有凑崎一个人住着了。

“刚好觉得自己住一间房太寂寞，小南就来了。”

笑嘻嘻的、语气轻飘飘的。

名井又难抑心中忽然腾起的痒痒的难过，去抓对方的手，好在乖巧蜷进她指缝的手指是温暖的，多少才有了些踏实感。

她向来不主动过问，但凑崎有时候自顾自会告诉她一些事情。

比如父母刚开始是一直陪着的，后来手术后病情稳定了两个人就跑走去环球旅行了，比如隔壁病房的有个年轻人上个月终于做手术换了匹配的心脏现在已经出院了，比如同房的老奶奶比她还要话痨有时候聊着聊着就睡着了......

大多都是温暖的事情。但名井听着听着不知道为什么偶尔会难过起来，然后凑崎就会去亲吻她的额头。

“如果能早点来找你就好了。”

“早几个月的话，小南也不一定能找到我”，凑崎眨了眨眼睛，“现在就最好了”。

中午的时候，凑崎总喜欢把自己裹得严严实实的，然后在长凳上眯着眼晒太阳。被吐槽为老年人作息的人瞥了一眼盘腿打游戏的名井说，老了这样的话不也挺好的。

名井按下按键的手稍一迟缓，游戏就迎来了结束。始作俑者笑得没心没肺，不小心呛到了才爬到名井身上，坐在她的大腿上，她只得腾出手抚了抚对方的后背作为安慰。

认识以来，凑崎纱夏和名井南似乎一直是这样的关系。

她有时是讨要一个拥抱，有时是偷腥般的亲吻她的嘴角，或是说着“最好就装作喜欢我”。

凑崎就保持着坐在对方腿上的姿势，而名井忙着打游戏所以也没空拒绝。

其实这样的午后是挺容易催人入眠的，还有对方是因为做完手术才变得嗜睡的吧。当春季下午两点的阳光洒到眼皮上，屏幕彻底反光得看不清图案后，名井悻悻地把游戏机放到旁边。埋在她肩膀的脑袋往颈间拱了拱。

很明显是装睡嘛，今天的话。

名井腾出的双手环住了对方，在真的就保持这样的姿势午睡还是说一些话之间犹豫。

路过的为数不多的护士探着脑袋往她们的方向张望，当然这个小护士曾经也没少被凑崎调戏过。她这样想，本来打算从凑崎那抽身的举动停下了，结果小护士心知肚明地笑了笑、从后面绕走了。

名井有些郁闷，大抵是四舍五入的二十余年人生里都没有过类似大胆宣誓主权的行为让她害羞起来。

她现在不确定凑崎是不是真的睡着了，结果对方就自己先咯咯咯笑起来了。

“还不是都怪你去调戏护士姐姐。”

“我不可以调戏她们吗？”

她的句尾打着灵巧的旋儿，仿佛往名井的小指上绑了细线那样痒。

“嗯，不可以，还有隔壁病房的女孩子也不行。”

“为什么？”

“因为我喜欢纱夏，所以你也只看着我吧。”

细线在她的小指上绕了一圈又一圈，又弄得连接着的心脏也痒起来了。就像蜂蜜淋在吐司上那样温暖的阳光下，凑崎说，我勉强接受这个解释了。


End file.
